Too good to be true?
by Joan Wheeler
Summary: What would Joey and Setos relationship be like, if Joey had a little more charm and aesthetic? Oh, and boobs?


I slowly opened my eyes, it was bright and warm. Not like in the cold water..

''Have you finally awakened hime-chi?'' A tall handsome brunet asked. I glanced at him sitting right beside the hospital bed ''K-kaiba..-'' I began, but was cut-off by him getting up from his chair.

He pushed me back down in a lying position ''Shh'' He said calmy ''rest''

He was about to leave, but before he could I grabbed his collar gently. I wasn't looking at him I just whispered ''Thanks'' while turning light red. He looked a little surprised, then he smiled ''I thought you didn't like having me around hime-chi'' He said in a sarcastic manner, and squinted his eyes slightly. I looked back up at his smug expression.

''Don't think that this makes us buddies'' I said in a mocking tone and turned my head, while closing my eyes. ''You owe me one now, don't you?'' He whispered while getting a bit closer. My face turned red, and I began nervously spiralling my long blonde hair with my fingers. ''I suppose'' I said just as nervous, and looked back at him, he smirked. He then raised his hand and ran it from my jawline down my neck. With the back of his fingers he gently caressed it ''Get better soon, chibi'' He said, smiling deviously and suddenly leaving the room.

''I'll have you for one day'' I was standing pressed against the wall in the school yard. I had just gotten back to school after my accident, and todays class had just ended. ''Tch, always with the weird demands'' I shrugged. But then I looked at him a bit more serious ''But you did save my life afterall so..'' I looked at the ground. He used his free hand to lift my chin to make me look him in the eye. He looked intimidatingly serious. ''Friday, at the Kaiba mansion, don't be late'' The other arm was resting on the wall next to my shoulder. ''Fine, but don't try anything weird, or I'll kick your butt'' I said proudly, and raised my fist. He raised one eyebrow and retrieved his arms ''Right right'' He turned around and said while looking over his shoulder ''See you friday chibi''

''Jerk'' I whispered and made my way home.

It was huge.. Giant, enormous. Simply, big.

A butler stood ready to greet me, as I made my way into the entrance hall. On the way down the stairs was a tall brunet ''Late as always'' He mocked in a playful tone. I threw my hair over my shoulder ''hmpf'' and approached him, with my eyes shut and my head held high.

''Good work, Tanaki. That's enough for today'' Kaiba said and the butler excused himself and left.

We met, and he ran his hand through my hair while studying me slightly. ''Do you know why I brought you here?'' He tilted his head slighty '' Because you know you can always get things your way and you have a sick fetish for being possessive?'' I asked, in a sweetly sarcastic manner and ran my hands over his shoulders as to rest my arms on them, and leaned a bit closer. This caused a slightly confused but soon satisfied look to appear on his face. ''Come on'' He said, ignoring the previous statement, to take my hand and guide me along. I smirked victoriously while we walked through the kitchen and into an old living room, to exit out of two panorama glass doors, and enter the garden.

It was an absoloutly magical sight ''Wow'' I sighed. A sudden jolt of worry shot through me however, when I saw a big pool in the front of the garden. I held on to his arm and watched the ground as he continued to guide me further. ''You don't like the water, do you?'' He asked without looking at me. I gazed at him with a ''no shit sherlock- expression'' and then looked away ''No'' Suddenly he stopped and picked me up off the ground.

''What if I threw you in there'' He said taunting me, suddenly my breath was taken away and I clung on to him tightly. ''D-don't'' I pleaded.

''What'll you do to stop me'' He taunted further as he moved closer to the pool. I held on to him for my dear life ''Kaiba, this is far beyong a bad joke-..'' I said in a very angry voice. I started struggling and flailing to break out of his hold. Suddenly, I managed to throw off his balance and we both went head first, straight into the pool. The sheer suprise knocked the air out of me, and I slowly started sinking. Frustration and fear almost took me over, but a figure appeared and pulled my hand towards him. He got ahold of me, and as we reached the bottom he used his legs to bounce right towards the surface. We broke it, and air streamed back into my lungs. My stomach and hips were being pressed persistently towards Kaiba's stomach by his arms around my hips. I was breathing erradically, and shaking all over. My hands were buried into his shoulders, as we were just keeping ourselves afloat in the pool.

''Troublemaker'' He said, and smiled at me. ''You did it again, didn't you?'' He said, mocking me slightly. I almost sighed in defeat, and laid my head on his shoulder, trying to hide my defeated expression. He placed me on the side of the pool gently, but remained in the chilly water, now standing on a shallow plateau on the walls of the pool. I spread my legs and allowed him to lean towards me, wrapping my arms around his wet hair and stealing some of the warmth from his body.

He held his arms around me and pulled me closer. I finally looked up at him, my face being very close to his, and still looking very defeated, like a wet puppy. The gaze that met mine was a serious one, as usual but more gentle. He ran his thumb along my jawbone, and as he came closer my hands had suddenly found their way to his neck, and were crawling along it on their own accord, while my neck tilted my head backwards to meet his lips.

It was one of those moments where you realise you're in a situation that calls for a kiss, and share gazes until both have agreed that it's inevitable.

We shared a couple of kisses on the lips, and soon the kiss began to deepen. He began trailing kisses down my neck, and I gently bit his ear. I took off his soaked jacket, and after a while he picked me up, and got out of the pool. With my legs wrapped around his waist we got back into the house. And still kissing he carried me up the stairs and into a huge bathroom. He sat on the corner of the king size tub with me on his lap, and turned on the hot water. I ran my hands into his wet hair and all the way through it, making it draw back into a smug wet look.

After a while we slumped into the tub, losing more and more clothes. I broke our kisses and looked at his aroused face, it looked slightly amused. ''You really let yourself go, all of a sudden, hime-chi''

''Shut up'' I replied with an annoyed face, and yanked his loosened belt from his pants.

After a while, my knees started hurting from rubbing against the tub, so I turned around and sat down in between Kaiba's legs, with my back to his stomach. He immediatly wrapped his arms around my hips, and began trailing kisses down my neck. Eventually my collar came in the way and he removed my shirt, leaving me in a top and a skirt, and him in just his pants.

After a while of silence where he had simply rested his head on my shoulder and sat there smiling, I broke the silence ''Is this what you wanted'' I asked, not really sounding like a question. His smile dissapeared and he looked at me confused. ''Cause it's getting a little late'' I spoke monotonely, and got up. ''You can stay the night..-'' He began ''No thanks'' I said a bit cold. I picked up my shirt and jacket, and put on my shoes ''Well then, if you'll excuse me'' I left the room. He didn't say anything, but the entire way out I could feel him watching me. ''Don't begin thinking too highly of yourself Kaiba-san'' I said and left the house. His face was bitter, as I entered the chilling summer breeze.

''The school dance is coming soon, who are you going with?''

It was 'that time of the year' I thought to myself, while leaving the school grounds after class.

A group of students from my year, were discussing the topic loudly. All of a sudden I spotted Kaiba, he had stopped on the way home to pick up a phone call, and all of a sudden he became the topic of the groups gossip exchange. They looked towards him ''I bet he can't get a date, even with all that money'' They whispered. It annoyed me slightly, and I was feeling a bit naughty at that point so I decided to play a prank. Kaiba hung up his phone and seemed to be aware of them taunting him, But he just shrugged it off. As I got into their line of sight they suddenly started talking about me, you couldn't see it very clearly but I knew they were jealous. -Idiots- I thought to myself, and approached Kaiba. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to kiss me, when I let him go i said ''Let's go to your place'' And we turned our backs to the idiots and their jaws hanging on the ground, I turned around and blinked at them, still walking.

We walked in silence for a bit when he said ''That was uneccesairy and stupid'' He said in a very dangerous tone, he didn't look at me.

''Well, it's been long enough already'' I said cheerfully and clung to his arm. ''What?'' He asked a bit confused and looked down upon me. ''Your punishment for throwing me into the pool'' I smiled playfully. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated ''Geez, that was all that was?'' He sighed ''I thought for sure that you hated me'' I let go of him and said dangerously serious ''Who says I don't? I have a thing for sleeping with guys whom I hate. It's sexy'' With the last part I looked up at him with one eye closed to see his slightly annoyed expression. Shortly after I ran as fast as I could to escape the enraged gentleman, playfully shouting at me. As the tall brunet was rapidly catching up with me, I switched strategy and left the road to run in between the trees in a nearby park. After a while I seemed to have lost him and I stood behind a big bush and waited, trying to spot Kaiba, and trying not to expose myself. I slowly peeked my head out of its hiding place as to try and locate Kaiba, but to no avail. As I was about to turn around, he suddenly grabbed me from behind and shocked me ''Boo'' He whispered, while grabbing my hips and spinning me through the air while lifting me. I gasped and shrieked ''B-bully'' I complained a,s he slowly put me back down. He smiled amused and looked at me with that smug expression, I crossed my arms and stared at the ground sullen. But then I got an idea, I turned to him and grabbed his collar with both my hands. I wrapped my leg around his knee and pulled it, while pushing his shoulders. Shortly after the tall teenager was falling towards the ground, but what I hadn't predicted was the fact that he was going to pull me down with him. -I was set up!- I thought to myself as I fell with a surprised expression on my face. ''Baka'' He whispered in his deep voice as I landed on top of him. ''You are aware that you just knocked over a multi millionaire CEO, of one of the biggest companies in Japan... Right?'' He looked strangely serious ''Mhm'' I purred and positioned myself to look him in the eye ''You know what I'm gonna do next?'' I think he was about to say something but was cut off, when I suddenly kissed him. I sat up in his lap and he followed shortly after. He was leaning both of his hands on the ground, with mine wrapped around his neck. ''I've gotta hand it to you hime-chi'' He looked up at me, because I was now leveled further up than him ''You have guts''

He leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Meanwhile he tilted his head and kissed me slightly violently, I ran my hand through his nice brown hair and rested it on his neck to pull him closer. He moaned slightly and shifted ''Kaiba'' I whispered as I broke the kiss. His captivating face was turned to the ground slightly, because it had caught a slight crimsom color. It surprised me to see him flustered like this, and I took the chance to place both of my palms on his cheeks and turn his blushing face, towards my smiling one. He glared at me slightly for mocking him, and seemed to seek revenge by leaned forward and making my back drop onto the ground. Now he was on top. ''So dominant'' I laughed, while wrapping my arms around his neck once again. He dove in for a passionate kiss and pulled me with him in a sitting position, I was now sitting in his lap, whilst still french kissing him. I slid my hand around his neck once again, but as I broke the kiss someting caught my attention.

On the road we had been walking on previously was now a group of girls, standing with different expressions on their faces while watching us. They were pretty popular, and the leader of the female group was standing amidst them and staring with her eyes wide open, and an angry expression on her face. She had pretty long black hair and brown eyes. Most people knew that she was into Kaiba and had tried to get his attention for awhile, without any succes. I sent them an evil smile and continued to kiss Kaiba, who hadn't noticed a thing, while still staring at them. I whispered ''Hey'' and broke the prolonged eyecontact with the group to look at Kaiba ''Let's get out of here'' He just smiled slighty and picked me up again.

The next couple of days I got pretty unpopular in school. I didn't really involve myself with Kaiba during classes or recess, but some pretty nasty rumors were spread around the school about me and him. Everyone knew that he was rich, and I'd heard that some even proposed that I was being paid for my 'services', it was quite harsh but it didn't bother me that much. I'm pretty sure it bothered Kaiba though, even thought he didn't do anything drastic, it was still known to most people that his reputatoin ment alot to him. Then again, it's probably limited how much a school of teenagers could affect his company.

While closing my locker, three girls approached me. The one with the long black hair and the dark eyes (yes the one that's after Kaiba) slammed her arm on the lockerdoor ''Did you have sex with him!?'' Was all she suddenly bursted into shouting. ''It's nice to see you too, Saki'' She banged her hand on the door again ''Answer me!'' I looked at her in annoyance ''No'' I looked her straight in the eye ''I'll save that for when I make him my boyfriend'' I smiled slightly amused, and turned around and left ''You better watch out Joan!'' She yelled at me and began whispering to her little crew.

''Tch''' I flipped my long blonde hair behind my back.

After leaving the building I found a brunet waiting for me at the schoolentrance. I walked up to him and placed my arms on his shoulders as usual ''Don't you have some rich-man's buisness to attend to?'' I mocked in a playfull tone. ''I do, actually'' He smiled at my comment but made a bit more serious face ''But I had something to ask you first'' ''Hm~'' I purred. ''Since I rescued that pretty little body of yours twice, I think it's only fair that you go to the school dance with me'' I let go of him again ''You know'' I began, and put on a serious expression, I turned around and kept quiet for awhile. ''Even if you hadn't, I wouldn't have it any other way'' He ran his finger down my spine to tease me, and I laughed a bit surprised. He got ahold of my shoulders and looked at me ''But is it really okay for you to attend such a low class party, with a bunch of commoners?'' I asked in all seriousness. He made a face that was a bit hard to read ''It's not really like it matters. Besides, I get to have fun once in a while too'' He finished the last part while lifting me, and spinning me through the air. I laughed as he sat me down ''But I have to go now'' He pushed my long blonde hair behind my back and caressed my cheek slightly, then he turned around and left to get into a big car. I smiled slightly amused, as he left and held the palm of my hand against my cheek where he had touched me, I found myself looking in his direction and smiling at him as he left. Then my smile dissapeared as I had just realised that I was in some sort of 'maiden-in-love' state of mind, and I snapped out of it and walked away.

Of course it got out that I was going to the dance with him.. I sat with my eyes closed and an annoyed expression on my face, as I was trying to hear what the teacher was saying, but was constantly knocked out of focus by girls gossiping about Kaiba, and me. We were attending a lesson with mixed students, so I had no idea who these girls were, they had obviously taken their first and best oppotunity to talk about me when they saw me. I was about to leave, as someone stood up.

Our female teacher slammed her book on the table ''Silence!'' She yelled, making everyone jump slightly, in shock. The girls gasped and turned silent. I smiled a bit exhausted to the teacher, she just looked me in the eye and continued her class.

After class I found someone being cornered close to my locker ''Why would you stand up for someone as filthy as her?'' Three girls looked like they were trying to shove her into my locker ''If you like her so much you can just wait in here till' she comes for you'' I couldn't tell if they were enjoying it or not, because they had frowns on their faces. ''Hey'' I said calmly, they stopped in their tracks and everyone turned to face me ''Fuck off.'' I said annoyed. They let go of their victim, who had something shoved in her mouth. They looked like they were about to come at me, but soon backed off, I turned to see my French teacher from the previous class come down the hall with an annoyed look on her face. They soon turned around and ran, but she just yelled at them ''You can run but you can't hide'' I turned to the victim who had collapsed on the floor, resting on her knees and with her clothes all messy, she took off what was bound to her mouth. I helped her up and said in a low voice ''I'm sorry I dragged you into this'' The smaller girl had black hair that reached the tip of her chest, and bangs. She looked at me with two green eyes while wiping her mouth. ''Cecil'' I added, this made her eyes widen slightly, and tears come to them as she forced them towards the ground. Then she rested her head on my shoulder, obviously shaken by what had happened. I wrapped my arms around her as to soothe her and this made her sob slightly, but as the bell rang she composed herself ''Whats your next subject?'' I whispered. She pointed towards the end of the hall where the next subject would be math, while wiping her eyes. ''Me too'' I said while nodding I picked up a book, and gently took ahold of her hand ''Come on'' She followed. While spending the rest of the day with her, she only spoke during classes to answer questions or ask them, and I noticed alot of people having their eyes on her throughout the day. While leaving the building I asked her ''You're not that popular with the girls, are you?'' I looked down at her and she shoke her head slightly ''Me too, but you already knew that'' I said while spotting a brunet coming our way. Cecil looked a bit overwhelmed the moment she saw Kaiba, as if his pressence was to much to handle. After greeting me, Kaiba asked ''Who's this'' While looking down at the girl who was much shorter than him. I placed my hand on her head and said teasing ''She's my little stalker'' This gave her a wild expression and a blush on her face while she stared at the ground ''Cute right?''

''H-hello, my name is Cecil Owens'' She spoke in an awkwardly formal, and nervous voice ''Hi'' He just responded ''Cecil don't be like that'' I spoke calmly while bending down to catch her eyes ''On the school grounds he's just a student like the rest of us'' This made Seto groan slightly displeased.

''Aw shut up you big brat'' I teased while poking his side. He picked me up and spun me around, until I laughing yelled for him to put me down. He smiled that handsome smile of his as he sat me down, and I looked at him with the same smile. Our little moment was interrupted though when we heard a sweet little chuckle. Cecil was standing with her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth as she laughed because of what she had just seen. Seto and I looked at each other slightly confused, and with the silence she noticed us staring at her. Her face became serious again and she looked at us a bit scared, but the whole situation made me laugh and Seto smile, which caused her fear to vanish and the chuckle to be brought back. ''Are you having fun?'' A certain black haired female interrupted, with a girl by her side in a mocking manner. ''Nee-san..'' Cecil said slightly dissapointed and with her eyes pinned to the ground. She ignored her younger sibling and walked up to me, with an annoyed expression ''You stay away from my little sister'' She whispered furiously ''Or else?'' I asked in a normal tone while Seto stepped closer to hear what was going on. I had an expression on my face that said ''Your move'' as Seto rested his hand on my shoulder intimidatingly. She looked at him slightly surprised , but instead of turning around she just pulled his face closer and kissed him furiously on the mouth, while using her free hand to push me back.

-wow- I thought to myself, as I saw how desperate she was to take advantage of the situation. ''Geez, at least buy him a drink first'' I mocked as Seto pushed her away, and wiped his mouth. Before Seto turned wild, I stepped in between the two, and held my arm up towards Seto to tell him to stay back. ''Why don't you lay low before you get expelled, Saki?'' I asked while she stared at me furiously, in a defensive stance ''Find someone who actually wants you''

She straightened up and turned around, while looking back at me ''Oh he wants me'' she started walking away ''He just doesn't know, yet'' She said in an overly confident voice ''Tchyeah, right'' I mocked and turned to look at Seto, while Saki dragged her poor sister along.

He looked very displeased to say in the least ''Honestly-..'' I placed a finger over his mouth to interrupt him ''Ah ah ah, let's just go home'' His face became a bit more mild and he just took my hand and turned around.

''When are you taking me to see your place?'' Kaiba surprised me while I was putting books into my locker after class. He leaned in towards me and cornered me between the lockerdoor, the wall and him. I turned around and looked around at students, who were obviously looking at us. ''Heh, uh..'' I said a bit flustered, without any smart remarks to shoot at him. My eyes were fleeing around the halls to find something to focus on ''I-.. uh.. I don't know'' I just said bluntly, it's not like I had anything to hide ''It's just a normal house'' I said, in a low tone and met his smug expression ''You can come over whenever you feel like it, I suppose..'' I murmered and continued, with what I had been doing before. ''Alright'' He said slightly cheerful and suddenly left. I turned to look at him confused, while he just walked away -What was that about?- I thought, while raising an eyebrow.

A black limo had just pulled up in my driveway, and while I was cleaning out the house a tall brunet

had exited the car, and come to knock on the door. I had stopped mid-motion, and was now just staring out the window. As the car drove off and the CEO got closer, realization suddenly hit me and made me snap out of my confused stare. I picked up the misplaced cleaning objects scattered around the house, and threw them in the closet. I ripped off the cloth I had been wearing over my hair and took off the rubber gloves. Just then, a gentle knock on the door mixed with the music, that was playing from the television. I turned it off, and opened the door. The young CEO took a dominant stance and looked at me with superiority, but I just stared at him dumbfounded.

''What..'' A small artistic break to emphasize the situation ''In the world are you doing here..?'' He just looked down upon me, still with that satisfied expression ''It's a visit'' He just said and entered. ''Nice place you got here'' It had been a while since the last time we saw each other, and right now we were on break. I closed the door behind me ''How humble of you to come visit little me'' I said and turned around to a Seto that was staring directly at me. ''You look nice'' He said, probably refering to the fact that I was wearing a short ligtblue dress, and had bare legs and pitails ''Yeah, you too'' I answered while running my hand over his shoulder, and passing him to sit in the big leather couch. I threw myself onto it, with my legs hanging over the edge, and right after shedding his jacket, Seto came to join me. I turned around to rest on my back instead of my stomach and looked at him while leaning on my elbows. He placed a knee in between my legs and leaned on to the couch, placing both his hands on their respective sides of my hips.

He leaned down to kiss me, while I folded my arms over his back. No longer able to rest on my elbows, I leaned back and laid down, taking him down with me. As he broke the kiss I asked ''What are we gonna do about those fangirls of yours?'' I paused and looked at him ''Ignoring them won't do any good'' He looked away as if that was a question he had found no answer to, despite trying. ''I would love to just call it MY problem, but it's not anymore, is it..?'' He said silently. I let my head slump down earning a slight 'thump' and Seto laid down next to me, resting onto the back of the couch. A short silence fell upon us, before he said ''Maybe I should just order a hitman'' making me laugh slightly and whisper ''I don't think even Seto Kaiba can afford that many hitmen'' reffering to the large size of his fanmob. He hummed slightly annoyed at that fact. I was resting my head on his arm, and I looked up at him ''Does it bother you?'' reffering to the mob again. He looked at me sternly, and closed his eyes to sigh ''Yes. It does'' There wasn't really anything in it for him, so I understood why he'd answer that. After a while of silence I said ''We'll have to practise dancing, soon'' He was lying with his eyes shut, and his head resting on his arms ''I'm already trained in dancing'' He looked at me ''I can teach you?'' He asked.

I smiled, and grabbed the remote to my television.

In the next two hours I was taught all the basic steps, for different dances. Kaiba was skilled, precise and fast, he held onto me strongly and guided me steadily. After a couple of hours, I was dizzy from spinning, and sore from moving my legs. I sighed and plopped back down in the sofa ''Man'' I ran my hand through my hair ''I feel like I learned enough for an entire lifetime'' I smiled at him tiredly. He lingered on the floor, with his hand in his hip. He hummed slightly ''You're pretty good, big man'' I said and got up again ''You're not too shabby yourself'' I kissed his cheek goofily, as I ran by him into the kitchen.

''Want something to drink?'' I asked, as I rustled around in the kitchen ''Sure'' he said, and joined me. He leaned onto me with his chest against my back, while I was pouring something into the glasses. I turned around and leaned on the counter, while looking up at him and taking a sip. That mild expression of his, suddenly seemed to hold a glimmer of lust. He took the glass from my hand and placed it back on the table, as he leaned in to kiss me passionatly. I slid my hand onto his neck, as I leaned closer to him. As he began touching me more, I ran my foot up his leg seductively and though I had planned to save the sex for after some sort of legit relationship with him, I could feel that those weren't the signals I was sending him. He broke the kiss and began fondling me gently while observing my reactions. I just enjoyed the attention and used my hand to hold down his collar, so I could kiss his neck. ''Is it in your way?'' He said smugly and smiled, in a sexy manner. I ran my hand up the row of buttons, and began unbuttoning the black italian dress shirt. As it came undone, I slid my hands over his shoulders, and tossed the shirt onto the counter. I took in his confident stance, as he stood there with his bare chest, he smiled at me confidently and lifted me onto the counter. As he leaned in to kiss me again, a knock on the door could be heard. I looked over his shoulder and at the clock hanging there ''That's what you get for showing up unanounced'' I said teasing him slightly, as I watched his dissapointed expression, when I walked away from him. I took out my hairbands and tied up my hair in a ponytail, while opening the door. Cecil shot a bright smile at me, and greeted me with her sweet voice. I asked her to come in and her delighted expression suddenly changed, when she saw Kaiba -now with his shirt back on- ''D-did I come at a bad time?'' She asked a bit confused ''Nope, we agreed on 2 o'clock. Kaiba was just leaving'' I said in a cheerful voice, and the CEO picked up his jacket. He excused himself and stepped out of the house with me following. I stood on the step while he stood on ground level -still taller than me- I kissed him lightly and told him that if he didn't mind, he could just come back tomorrow to make him cheer up a little. He just nodded and left.

I was sitting in my backyard when I heard a car pull up in my driveway again that afternoon. I took off my sunglasses and placed them on the table I had been sitting by, before entering the house to open the door. ''Mornin' '' I said greeting the tall brunet that was dressed in black as usual, and entered my home. He held up a rose and said ''For the lady'' I gave him a sweet smile and cut it, before putting it in water, while he took off his jacket. I went back out the door to the yard in my denim shorts, and sat in one of the two black chairs. He joined me shortly ''Don't you get hot in all of that black clothing?'' I asked reffering to his long black pants, and his black dressshirt ''Why? Do you feel like taking it off?'' He asked in a serious manner that stated that the answer was no, unless. I smiled slightly and looked away. ''Not really'' I began, and looked at him ''Maybe'' I looked away again ''It's confidential'' I said jokingly, and got up to escape the rich man, that had just gotten ahold of me. I was wearing a red top, and a see-through thin shirt with long sleeves. He ran his hands over the thin fabric, eyes following the motion before looking at me again. ''How do you get off looking so nice all the time, hm?'' He asked in a low voice ''You'd know, wouldn't you?'' I said and spun around, leaning my back onto his chest and taking ahold of his hands. I held them close to me and ran them, from my hips up my stomach, over my chest where they rested. He fondled me gently, and leaned down to kiss my neck from behind. I closed my eyes, enjoying the intimacy. He let go of me and turned me around, kissing me quite passionately. I ran my foot up his leg again, and this time I used the trick to knock him over again. Taken by surprise he fell, but this time I willingly let myself fall with him. We landed with a 'thump' but continued kissing. I broke the kiss and whipped my hair back, while taking a deep breath. I looked at him seductively and smiled, he responded by rolling us over leaving him on top. His long legs got tangled between mine, and his shirt rapidly came off again. He had placed his knee in between my thighs, and was now gently rubbing against me. As he broke the kiss to take in some air, I bit my lip at how good he looked. I ran my hands over his chest and back again and again, fondling, scratching, nibbling and touching, to my hearts content. He bit my lip, and as my eyes fluttered open to look at him, he picked me up. I thought for sure that his patience had run out and it seemed so, as he tossed me onto the couch, and removed the thin shirt I was wearing. He called my name pationately, as I sat in his lap and smiled seducetively. I removed the top and let him take in the look of my bare skin. I was not afraid of admitting that I was damn goodlooking, and I had done this before no doubt, but Seto Kaiba -despite the amount of inexpierence I was quite sure he had- was being so seductive and sexy. He smirked and bit his lip while looking satisfied. I, on the other hand, had gotten a more serious expression on my face and was now leaning in, to kiss him again. As I broke the kiss this time, I turned my attention to his belt, that was soon tossed to the pile of clothes, that was forming on the floor. I had never given a blowjob before, but I was pretty sure I was doing it right, seeing the reactions I got. I wasn't a shy girl, Kaiba had probably figured that out by now, but at this point Kaiba took back the dominance. The touches we exchanged became more and more heated, and we were losing pretty big amounts of clothing.

Having sex with Seto Kaiba was honestly more, than I tought it would be. I was fairly sure that he had been a virgin, but he exceeded my expectations by far, and all of the experiences I had early had. He was very elegant and charming about it too. Just like with everything else he did, this had been a succes, and I wasn't only talking on my own behalf when I said that, trust me. Letting him go home that night was a little harder than all the other times, mostly because I at some point had begun fearing. I wasn't sure Seto Kaiba would ever find a reason to keep me in his life, and at this point I had come to like him quite alot. I got a little mad at myself for thinking that way, but it seemed fairly obvious that when our third schoolyear ended, our relationship would too. Despite that fact I held my head high, I had told myself that I was ready to have some fun, and let it go when he said stop.

School had been rough recently with all the rumors, no one seemed to like me and my little crew, but when confronted, people always seemed too intimidated to show disrespect. It was like people was acting normal, but you could always feel that they were talking behind your back when you stopped looking.

One friday afternoon I had been out running, it wasn't something I did too often, just when I felt like it. I had been running through a park, when someone called my name and made me stop. I recognized the voice I hadn't heard for a fairly long time ''Joan, you never called'' I heard a man with somewhat long black hair, call out ironically. He was my ex-boyfriend and he'd been to jail for a little while, after I broke up with him. I looked back at him, a bit threatening, as he came closer. He had a faint smile on his face, and a hand placed in his pocket. As he approached he touched my cheek slightly, he was a handsome and charming man, but he could be ruthless. And he was very persistent when it came to getting what he wanted, I thought to myself. I looked at him bitterly and he lowered his hand, he began walking side-by-side with me ''I heard you got together with some rich asshole'' He said monotoneously and made a handgesture ''What do you want Sean?'' I asked a bit enraged, and stopped to look at him ''You know what I want'' He said, coming closer and with a more threatening voice. I had almost been two years since we last saw each othe,r and I just looked at him with a mocking and angry expression ''Fuck off'' I said, and began jogging again. He pulled me by my wrist and held me close, before kissing me violently. I had a hard time breaking the kiss, because despite my miserable relationship with him, I had loved him very dearly and I knew that he had loved me as well. I slapped him hard across the face and stared blancly at him ''You know you can't resist me'' He said, and somewhere he was probably right. His confidence and his tall slender figure, it had made me fall head-over-heels for him, but now I was just staring angrily at him.

I laughed in a mocking fashion and said ''Dream on'' while running -now a bit faster- from him again ''You can run, but you can't hide'' He just said. He was quite the man when it came to taking risks, I thought to myself. He usually came out of it okay, but I had a feeling that I would be safeas long as I had Kaiba by my side. That's why I visited him the next saturday. I came to his mansion early, just to say hi, and just to get that feeling of comfort I needed, after being shaken up. I hadn't slept very well and as I pressed the button on his large fence, his voice came from the small apparatus. I greeted him, and he soon let me in. As I entered the building he was on his way down the stairs ''What brings you here?'' He said with a bit of worry. I kissed him as a greeting, at the end of the stairs and said ''I just wanted to..'' -''see you'' would sound stupid- as I stopped in the middle of the sentence, he gave me a confused look. I sighed in defeat ''I shouldn't have come, you're probably buisy'' I suddenly said, feeling stupid. He just watched my slightly frustrated expression, with a stern look and pulled me in for a hug, when I was about to leave. He held me for a little while until I calmed down ''Saturday is my day off'' He finally said and looked at me. I was staring at the floorboard, a bit flustered. He placed his hand on my cheek and I could feel that my expression said that I needed him right now, at least that's how he treated me. ''Is there anything I can do for you, miss Wheeler?'' He asked in a mock professional voice, that made me smile while still looking at the floor. ''I had an unpleasant encounter yesterday'' I began. We walked through the house and into the garden while I explained, he listened carefully. I told him the story shortly and in a very objective manner, so I of course left out the part with me being head-over-heels, and finding it hard to restist him, even after all these years. I just told him that I was a bit concerned, because he was known to got to extreme lengths, to get what he wanted. Kaiba just confidently answered, that he wasn't about to hand me over to anyone. I immediatly felt better and smiled at his comment ''You always know what to say, don't you mister rich and succesful?'' My playful spirit was coming back, I could feel. He smiled ''That's how I roll''

He took a swim in the pool, while I sat on the side of it, with my feet in the cool water. He dove under the water and shot up right next to me and said ''Hey'' He ran a hand through his wet hair ''Have I ever told you?'' ''What?'' I asked curiously, as he approached me, halfway coming out of the water, he leaned in over me and whisper in my ear ''I love you'' The comment made me flinch, and at that point, I was fairly sure that no one had ever told me that they loved me before. Just like the first time I came here, he stood on the plateu and leaned in to kiss me. ''Really?'' I whispered confused, in a very low voice, somehow reganing my posture ''Yeah'' He whispered. His gaze met my eyes, as I gently bit his lower lip.

That night we had sex again, but thise time I felt more confident, and I enjoyed it even more than last time. He kept complimenting me saying things like ''How do you do that?'' I couldn't bring myself to answer or speak at all, so I just showed him how I felt in a different way.

When we were just about to fall asleep that night i whispered ''You're amazing'' not sure if he heard it or not, but either way he probably knew already.

Next morning when I woke, the bed was empty. I left for the bathroom and took a shower, then I found one of Kaiba's bathrobes and put it on. It was black with slim stripes and so long that it almost touched the floor. It took little effort to find him sitting in his office, and without greeting me he just said ''You know'' Without looking up from his screen ''You've shattered my dream of becoming a priest'' With that, he smirked at me. I walked over to him and said ''Well'' Leaning in over his shoulders ''Guess you'll just have to stick to being the CEO of one of the largest companies in Japan'' He smiled and agreed, and I picked up his empty coffee cup to go fill it up. I took a sip and brought it back to him, he liked it strong it seemed. I couldn't understand much of what was going on, on his computerscreen as he was rapidly changing the open windows, and typing different types of codes. ''Seems like you're having fun'' I just said, and turned to leave the room. It wasn't really meant as a bad comment, simply something to lift the silence. He looked up from his screen as I left, but he didn't say anything. I got dressed and entered his office again, we exchanged goodbyes and I left him to his work.

Later that day, as I was out shopping for groceries I met him again. ''Sean'' I said irritated, without looking up from the product I was weighing in my hand ''Are you stalking me?'' I taunted with a slight smirk, and put back what I had in my hands. ''Nothing like that really'' He said and cut me off with his hand ''I've just gotten a source for inside information'' Probably someone at my school, I thought to myself and hoped it wouldn't be something too troublesome. ''You really want that restraining order, don't you?'' I asked, and looked into his green eyes, which were now fairly close to mine. He ran a hand down my cheek, desperate to touch me, it seemed. ''Can't it just go back to the way it was?'' He asked in a soft tone, which made me glare at him, I gave his chest a good push and got him out of the way. ''I don't want anything to do with you'' I said while he grabbed my wrist ''Now let go before we get thrown out of here'' I said while holding up my wrist and glaring at him angrily. He suddenly reached into my pocket and took out my phone, it wasn't coded and after a while of trying to get it back from him, he reached it towards me ''Mission completed'' He just said with a devilish grin, and left. I looked at my screen to find that he had copied my number. I glared at the direction he had left in, and continued with what I had been doing.

The dance was coming up, and we used some of our lessons to practise. It was fairly easy seeing as I had already practised most of the steps, but my partner (which had been selected randomly) couldn't quite get the hang of it. I showed him a couple of times, and he apologised. He might have been bad at dancing, but at least he was polite. After all the lessons that week, we seemed to be ready, but at the last one of them, Saki suddenly got violent. She was dancing with some tall guy, when she suddenly swung into me, hitting my leg hard in a crucial angle. I fell to the floor and reached out for my bad leg, I sighed because of the pain and glared at her. She held a hand to her mouth and began apologising, and looking very shocked. Kaiba wasn't doing dance lessons with me, so I had one of the teachers support me out of the room. I couldn't support myself, and I most certainly couldn't dance. -That snake- I thought to myself, I was fairly sure what the next step in her plan would be.

''Of course she asked you'' I answered the tall brunet standing in my hospitalroom. I had just gotten the broken leg rearranged, and tied up. I was now lying with my leg held high in the hospital bed, with a concerned brunet walking around the room a bit restlessly. ''I have to say yes'' he just said, slightly annoyed ''Just go, who cares?'' I answered.

Everyone had to attend the dance and the party, it was part of graduation. I would have to go too, but of course I couldn't dance, so Saki saw her shot at snatching Kaiba as her partner. ''You're sure you don't want that hitman?'' He asked, sitting down next to me. ''Nah, if push comes to shove, I'll just kill her myself'' I said blancly. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

''Run along now'' I said, as the nurse came back ''I'll contact you'' he said in a buisness-like fashion and left. The nurse immediatly confronted me with the fact, that Seto Kaiba had been in the room.

At first Kaiba had proposed going with Cecil (probably more to spare himself, than me) but I reminded him that Saki would never let that happen, and I told him to just go with her, instead of enraging her even more. When I got discharged from the hospital, I was walking with crutches, Kaiba proposed that I stayed with him, but I declined because of all the stairs. I had a set of staris in my own house that led to my bedroom, so instead I just crashed on the couch.

Well, all of a sudden I had my hands full, because Sean suddenly showed up at my house. Unable to really fight him, he entered the house nonchalantly, and looked around. ''Nice place you got here'' He said. I limped after him but soon lost my strength, I didn't lose my fight though. ''Go away'' I said, and grabbed his shirt with one hand, in the other I held a crutch. He looked down at me, as I had suddenly gotten close to him. I glared at him angrily ''Leave'' I said again, he just smirked and picked me up all of a sudden. ''Sean! Put me down'' I flailed as he began abducting me, taking me up the stairs. ''Shut up'' He just said, he entered my bedroom, and put me down ''Sean I mean it'' I said with a lot of concern in my voice, but he just got ahold of my wrists and straddled me onto the bed, while kissing me. I bit his lip violently and he retreated, as his lip began to bleed. I had blood on my face too, but instead of pausing, I socked him right across the face and leaned in over him to push him onto the floor, with me on top. ''You're psycho'' I said angrily, trying to hold him down. I quickly hauled out my phone, from my pants and escaped the room. Instead of calling I send a text saying ''He's in my house'' Before he got ahold of a chunk of my hair, and retrieved the phone. I had just barely managed to send the message, and I hoped he thought he might have caught me, before I got the chance. He tossed the phone across the hall, and pinned me to the wall ''I like a good fight'' He said into my ear ''But you're getting a little violent, aren't you Joan?'' I frowned violently at him calling my name ''Maybe if you hadn't shown up in my house, like some rapist, it wouldn't have happened'' I taunted, and smiled slightly at the dent I had made in his lip. He leaned in on me, holding my shoulder with one hand, and my chin with his other hand. While he forcefully kissed me both of us with our eyes open, I used my hands to try and push him off of me, but he was too strong. Instead it just made us bounce off the wall slightly, which he used to grind on me slightly. I finally broke the kiss, and took in a big portion of air. I frowned in displeasure, and held my hand on his shoulder. He kissed my neck, while I bared my teeth angrily and growled. ''Why can't you just be obedient?'' He asked in a mock voice, and turned my face back to look at him. -What's taking him so long?- I thought to myself, wondering if Kaiba had recieved my text. While he dragged me back into the bedroom I scowled at him, and flailed as much as possible, without it hurting too much. He ripped off my shirt and used it to tie my hands to the bedframe, I laughed ''Seems like you've done this before, huh?'' He towered himself over me, with an unpleasant look of anger on his face. ''Was that why you got thrown in prison?'' I smiled hatefully. He leaned down over me, and squeezed my lower leg slightly. I groaned in pain, and bared my teeth at him again ''You're not really in a position to do the taunting, now are you?'' He said, taking off his shirt. -Was he seriously attempting to rape me?- I thought in disbelief. He slid his hand under the top, I was thankfully wearing, when a tall and enraged figure, suddenly appeared in the doorframe. I closed my eyes, slightly frightened with the 'bang' it made, as the man on top of me was ripped off, and thrown into the wall. Kaiba had placed his hand on his throat, and had raised his fist. I struggled to get the knot untied, that was holding my hands. Kaiba hesitated, until Sean had gotten ahold of what was happening, and stared slightly confused at the raised fist. ''Stop it!'' I yelled, while holding onto his arm. But Kaiba wasn't about the listen to what I had to say, Sean seemed to have regained his fighting spirit as well. I stepped in between the two, holding onto Kaibas shirt. ''Get out!'' I said, while trying to hold the enraged brunet back. He seemed to calm down a bit, but he continued glaring at the slightly lower man. As he didn't seem to want to get out, Kaiba made a move to attack again, and finally Sean got out. We were standing frozen on the same spot, while listening to Sean exiting the house. As the front door shut with a bang, I buried my face in Kaibas shirt. He held me, trying to soothe me, and as my knees grew weaker we slid onto the floor.

He craddled me slightly, while I sat in his lap. I was resting my head on his neck, with a pained expression on my face. I held my hands onto my red face trying to cool it down, I wasn't crying I was just fairly upset ''I'm sorry'' I said quietly. He had wrapped both of his hands around my waist, and I was now resting one of my hands, on his shoulder. ''Don't worry'' He said reasuringly. But I did worry, I was still trembling slightly ''I can get you a bodyguard?'' He said, and met my eyes. I shook my head slightly, and placed my cool hand on his cheek to run it through his hair. ''You saved me again'' I said in a low voice. He picked me up and exited the room ''And I'll keep rescuing as many times as you need'' He answered confidently, while walked down the stairs. He sat me on the couch and gave me a light kiss ''You know'' He began, still standing in front of me ''I had to bust out in the middle of a meeting'' I chuckled ''Good thing you're Seto Kaiba'' I said and wrapped my hands around his neck, to pull him into a kiss. ''Mhm'' He purred. He placed one hand on the back of the sofa and one knee on it, and leaned in over me. ''You know something else?'' He asked and held my face close to his, I gave him a quick kiss ''Yeah yeah, you gotta go'' I said and pushed him gently while smiling. ''Just watch out that you don't get attacked'' I said playfully.

He laughed in that confident manner of his ''Yeah right'' He said and threw his jacket over his shoulder ''See you around, and have fun dancing with a maniac'' I teased while leaning over the back of the couch as he left the house. He smiled back at me and excused himself. I sighed, and raised my knees to my chin, and hugged them slightly.

I was sitting with a package in my lap and a phone in my hand with Kaiba's number dialed. ''I just bought it cause it matched my suit'' He said in a casual tone ''How romantic'' I said ironicly, and I could practically hear him smile ''Well thanks, it looks really gorgeous'' ''I can't drag some decent looking comoner with me, as my date'' He teased ''Now could I?'' ''Well, luckily for you I agreed to go with you, so that isn't going to be a problem'' I smiled ''Exactly'' He just answered ''Well, goodnight then hime-chi'' I chuckled ''See you tomorrow'' I hung up the phone and lifted the dress. It was a deep royal blue with a dash of lilac. The color reminded me of dragonscales, and I compared it to my body in the mirror. It was a long dress with cutouts that decorated the back and some of the front. It had a long cut, up the right leg that would expose it when I wore it, and beside that, it was decorated with small plates of steel on the stomach and shoulders. ''Wow'' I said, smiling ''This is totally his style''.

The ''big'' day was finally here and everyone was talking about it that friday, while I was still limping around with my busted leg. Curse that witch, she didn't even get expelled. -Oh well- I thought, as I was about the leave the school grounds. I stared at the closed door, I'd have to push it to get it open, I stared down at the two crutches. Suddenly Cecil appeared, opening the door for me ''Thanks bud'' I said, and she smiled at me. ''You wanna come prep yourself at my house, before the dance?'' I asked, but she shook her head ''My date is picking me up at my house'' She said in a cute voice. ''Oh right'' I smiled, a bit embarrased that I had forgotten. ''Need a ride?'' A certain brunet asked, and Cecil immediatly excused herself. I looked in her direction smiling ''You're so intimidating'' I said, getting close to him. He just stood and stared ''I'll take that as a yes'' He finally said, and opened the car door for me. I smiled and entered the car, where he got in a few moments later ''How's it going with Saki?'' He looked at me a bit annoyed ''There is nothing that could go any way'' He just answered, and I rolled my eyes at him. I rubbed his leg gently ''Rough day?'' I asked without looking at him, as an immediate response he sighed and lowered his head, looking a bit beat up ''Yeah'' came the response. I rubbed his shoulder trying to comfort him a bit, but he just rubbed his temples. ''I was thinking that I needed a nap before tonight, but I might not be the only one, huh?'' I asked and leaned on his strong shoulder. He slid his arm around my shoulder ''Yeah'' He said again, still sounding as tired. When we reached our house and Kaiba got out to open my door, I said to the driver ''We'll both be getting off here'' Sending him a smile. Kaiba helped me out of the car, and got my crutches for me, and as I closed the door and the driver took off, he stopped mid-motion to look at the car, and then at me. ''You're a clever little one, aren't you?'' He said monotoneously.

But he willingly followed me into the house. He took off his jacket like he'd usually do ''It's been a while since I've been here'' I sat down in the couch and took off my shoes and jacket ''Not easy having something going on with a buisy man'' I teased. He slumped down next to me, with a loud 'thump' and laid his head in my lap. I played with some strands of hair, and his breath quickly got heavier. -That was fast- I thought to myself, but I could also feel my eyelids become heavy.

I only slept for a little while before the worry of being late made me get up, I carefully placed Kaiba's head on a pillow and went to take a shower. I kept my door locked during most of the day now, and sometimes (I wonder if it's just my imagination) I think I can hear someone grabbing it once or twice, before leaving. I had just gotten my make-up done, when a messy looking Kaiba peeked in through the door. I was wearing a long grey bathrobe with a hoodie, and had my hair rolled up. ''You look fabulous'' He mumbled and half-hugged half leaned on me. ''Want a bath?'' I said with a smile ''Mhm'' He answered, and began taking off his shirt. I went to get him some towels, and by the time I was back, he was already in the shower. I looked in the mirror, I was wearing some smokey blue eyeshadow that matched my dress, and a pretty natural look beside that. I went out to put on the dress, and looked at myself. The color matched well with my blonde hair, I stepped closer to look at my long eyelashes (I had curled them a bit extra) Once my hair was somewhat dry, Kaiba seemed to get out of the shower (But I had already blowdried my hair a bit) I was rolling curlers out of my hair when he came out, wearing his black dress pants and a fancy belt. He had the towel lying over his bare shoulders, and he took out the last of the curlers, while I fixed the long curls a bit. I spun around once and looked at him, he leaned in close to me and kissed me ''Maybe we should just stay home instead'' He said, slipping his hand inside the long cut on my leg and touched it gently. I smiled wide, and lifted my thigh up his leg, and kissed his neck. ''Pervert'' I whispered, which made him smirk. He ran his hands up my torso and up to my cheeks ''We should probably get going'' He said, looking me in the eye. ''I'm not sure I'd be able to fight off the girls if you went like that'' I remarked, hinting at his missing shirt. He laughed quietly ''You're right'' and he went back to put on his shirt and tie. I was wearing black high sandals, or more like, one, because I couldn't wear one on my broken leg. I looked at the bandage, it wasn't so thick so it didn't stand out that much, but it was still pretty annoying. Seto handed me his jacket and my crutch (I could walk with one now) and then he picked me up, and took me to the car, that had just arrive to drive us. Seto decided that it would be a great idea to carry me into the hall, where we'd stay as well, without saying anything about it. I just looked a little confused, while he sternly walked past all the fancy dressed up girls and guys, and finally put me down in the hall where we'd eat. He pulled out my chair, and sat down next to me, and he looked less than unhappy. -Not the social type- I thought to myself and giggled slightly.

When it finally became time to dance, Kaiba looked more serious than I'd ever seen him before. He was wearing that stonecold look, over his really good looking tux. I just smiled as he took Saki's hand, she seemed to be making smalltalk and smiling, and though I couldn't see Kaiba's face I could guess that he wasn't very happy about it. Saki was wearing a dark green dress that complimented her hair well, she was certainly pretty, but dangerous. After a little while of the couple graciously dancing, someone came up to me with a drink ''Thirsty?'' He said over the music, not even in a loud voice, but I could hear him clearly ''Sean?'' I asked confused ''How did you even get in here?'' It required ID after all ''Be silent, or I'll kidnap you again'' He was fairly hard to recognize with his hair waterbrushed and in a dark blue dress shirt. I wasn't going to lie, he looked good but I still wish he would just walk away. ''I wanted to apologize'' He said, looking at me for the first time ''I was kinda drunk'' I just stared at him in disbelief and a bit of annoyance ''Very drunk'' He corrected himself, and looked away. I shook my head ''Will you finally leave me alone, then?'' I asked, still looking at the dancing. ''What do you even see in him?'' He asked, ignoring my question. I looked at him a bit dumbfounded ''You mean aside from the playboy, powerful, rich genius?'' I asked and looked back at him ''He's loyal'' I said, a little lower, as if it was something I was very happy about ''Oh, that's why he's dancing with another girl?'' He remarked.

I just glared at him ''Don't think you know it all'' I glared a bit harder ''Just because you're a controlfreak, that can't handle your playthings being taken away from you..'' He looked at me a bit surprised, and with a hint of annoyance he began ''When have I ever..'' I interrupted ''Don't start with that'' And got up, trying to leave. ''Sit'' He said in a clear and threatening voice, and looked up at me. We glared at each other for a little while, before I sat back down ''You should just give it up'' I said in a mild voice, and looked down at my hands ''Or at least wait until he gets tired of me, or something..'' I mumled. ''Anyway, you shouldn't try to go up against the big boys'' I said sternly ''He can crush both of us'' I said and shrugged. ''Hm'' He said, as if he was in thought, and looked back at the dancing. ''Don't you think everything would be easier if you let her have him, and me have you?'' I looked up at him a bit surprised ''How did you..?'' but as I saw his devilish smirk I suddenly understood ''You..'' I glared ''So that's what you meant by ¨insider information¨ '' I said angrily.

He grinned and stuck out his tounge as if he was having fun, I leaned in closer and whispered in a threatening voice ''You better leave before the dance is over'' I looked him in the eye. He smiled ''You look nice'' He said genuenly. ''I know'' I said hopelessly and plopped back into my chair.

He laid his hand on mine gently, but I just yanked it away ''No touching'' He looked at me, quite annoyed but he didn't really resist. ''I'm gonna go out for a bit of fresh air, wanna come?'' He asked, and stood up. ''With the guy that tried to rape..'' He interrupted me by picking me up, and taking me with him outside. As we passed through the door where the guards was securing that everything went as planned, he whispered ''Don't try anything funny'' and gained some distance from the entrance. My honey eyes were fluttering all over, trying to understand where he was taking me. I could feel the slight insecurity of his slight ignorance of the place, after all he had never been here before. I didn't ask where he was taking me, I was just waiting, until he finally put me down in front of the largest schoolbuilding. He put me on a bench that was slightly hidden by a hedge that sourrounded all the tables and benches. Because of the long sleeves on the dress I wasn't really cold, it was kinda nice to get outside for a bit. Suddenly he began pouring out his heart to me, he walked back and forth in front of me, and used his hands to explain his situation. He didn't really look at me, but he seemed very consentrated, and I just sat and listened. Suddenly my eyes fell on Kaiba, he was standing in front of the door looking slightly confused. He was obviously looking for me, but instead of making a fuss I just looked back at the other male. He was done a few moments after I looked back at him, and he stared at me with a look of worry. He was obviously waiting for me to give an answer, but I looked at him a bit bored and said ''Am I supposed to answer that?'' I asked, slightly loud in the hope that the brunet would hear me. He seemed to turn his head at the sound of my voice, and Sean looked at me with obvious annoyance on his face, I didn't take him seriously, is probably what he was thinking. I got up and limped quite violently ''I already gave you my answer'' I said, and limped past him, towards the path that lead back to the entrance, towards Kaiba. He came towards me with a worried look. And just as my eyes met his, Sean reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him a bit surprised, and down at my wrist ''Let. Go'' I said, with a clear break in the sentence. He looked at me a bit desperate, as if he didn't understand why I hadn't given in already ''Listen.. I'' He began, but as soon as Kaiba realised what was going on he grabbed him by the collar ''Why you..'' He said and raised a fist. ''Wow!'' Sean exclaimed, I just watched as Kaiba came to my rescue, still with an annoyed look on my face ''Look Joan, I just don't understand why you'd be with someone who doesn't really care for a short time, if you could be with someone who cares alot for a long time?'' He said, while Kaiba still held onto him, both young men turned to look at me, patiently waiting for my answer. It irritated me a little that he had said that in front of Kaiba, but I just looked to the sky a bit proud ''I'd rather have fun with someone for a short time, than be stuck in a crappy relationship'' I answered, and this made Kaiba violently let go of Sean, in a ''I won'' manner, and send him a glare before he turned to me. ''Let's go back inside'' Kaiba said and picked me up ''Just one more thing, I said'' And we both looked at the hopeless looking young man ''If you keep this up, you're going to be waisting alot of time'' I said, meeting his eyes before we turned away to enter the dancehall again.

''It sucks that I can't dance'' I said, as Kaiba put me back down ''I have some pretty sweet moves'' I said with a grin, but he just looked at me ''What did he mean?'' He asked sternly. I looked down at the floor nervously ''You know'' I said, as he sat down beside me. ''That uh..'' I broke the cheerful expression that was trying to uphold, and said ''I know that you're probably gonna be really buisy after we graduate, and I understand that you're probably going to some fancy university'' I said a little hopeless, and looked at him. ''Yeah'' He just answered, and met my gaze, I looked back down at the dark floor and he leaned in a bit closer ''Wanna come?'' I looked back at him, surprised. I laughed a bit nervous and said ''You know I don't have that kind of money..'' He stared at me ''You are aware that you're sitting right next to a multimilionaire, right?'' He said in an obvious tone. ''Yeah but..'' I began and laughed a bit nervous again ''I can't just.. I mean, I don't wanna owe you?'' As he was about to say something I said ''I know, I know, but I would still feel like I'd owe you alot, even if I didn't pay you back'' He just looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to figure it out. ''You've only known me for a couple of months, what if we start hating each other?'' He shrugged ''It'll be a sealed deal nontheless'' I was dumbfounded ''But what if I had just gotten your attention to hog the money from you? What if I had planned this all along?'' I asked, desperatly trying to make him understand.

He laughed ''Listen to yourself'' He said and touched my cheek ''No one, even with your guts, would ever risk that'' He said confidently. I tilted my head in a manner that said 'yeah, okay' ''I'm fairly sure that I'd never regret such and investment'' He said and looked at me, with his icy blue eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, him with a slight smirk and me slightly surprised. I closed my eyes and smiled, and laid my forehead against his.


End file.
